La chute des masques
by Moonie Cherry
Summary: Lorsque tombent les masques et que les vérités sont révélées, les âmes ne sont pas pour autant apaisées.


Titre : La chute des masques

Fandom : Saint Seiya

Personnages : Shaina/Athéna

Rating : PG

Genre : angst, yuri

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, Shueisha et Toei.

Date : Décembre 2011

Résumé : Lorsque tombent les masques et que les vérités sont révélées, les âmes ne sont pas pour autant apaisées.

Note : Écrit pour la fête des prompts de la communauté Hybridation sur LiveJournal.

* * *

><p><strong>LA CHUTE DES MASQUES<strong>

« Tu es méchante ! Je te déteste !

— Esther ! »

La petite fille venait de hurler ces paroles acrimonieuses alors qu'elle se trouvait au centre de l'arène. Son cri du cœur interrompit les entraînements alentour, et l'attention des autres apprentis se dirigea vers son maître. Surprise, crainte, pitié, et même un soupçon de moquerie se lisaient dans les regards. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Esther était à l'origine de ces esclandres qui émaillaient leurs journées. Capricieuse et colérique, la gamine se rebiffait chaque fois que les choses n'allaient pas dans son sens. Avec un maître aussi rude et intransigeant le chevalier du Serpentaire, autant dire que les occasions de se rebeller lui étaient offertes sur un plateau d'argent.

« Esther ! gronda Shaina en s'approchant de son élève. Excuse-toi tout de suite, si tu ne veux pas subir l'humiliation d'une punition publique. »

Elle tendit la main vers la fillette. Souple et vive comme une anguille, celle-ci se déroba et traversa l'aire de sable en courant.

« Non ! s'écria-t-elle sans se retourner. J'en ai marre, je veux plus devenir chevalier ! »

Un ricanement éclata non loin de Shaina, aussitôt étouffé par son propriétaire lorsqu'elle tourna vers lui son masque peint de lignes effrayantes. L'Italienne fulminait. Cette petite idiote venait d'user les dernières cordes de sa patience. Ah, elle ne voulait plus être chevalier ? Fort bien, Shaina se ferait un plaisir de la jeter elle-même hors du Domaine sacré. Elle serait enfin débarrassée de ce petit monstre ingérable, et n'aurait plus à se préoccuper de son sort. Mais auparavant, elle lui administrerait une correction dont Esther se souviendrait durant le reste de sa misérable existence.

Elle suivit le chemin tracé par les petites sandales de l'apprentie, sortit du Colisée en ignorant le brouhaha qui s'amplifiait dans son dos à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait. Esther n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller très loin. Sans doute par bravade, elle avait même ralenti sa course après avoir dépassé les baraquements, et déambulait à la lisière des escaliers sacrés d'une démarche lente et butée.

« Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir indemne, menaça Shaina en l'attrapant par surprise.

— Aaah ! cria Esther tandis que son bras était douloureusement tordu dans son dos. Tu me fais mal !

— Oh, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je vais te faire subir d'ici quelques minutes. Tu me fais honte, Esther ! Tu es indigne d'être une apprentie.

— Je m'en moque. J'ai jamais voulu venir ici ! Je déteste cet endroit, je te déteste et je déteste Athéna ! » termina-t-elle en arrachant de sa main libre le masque d'ivoire qui couvrait son visage.

La gifle claqua sèchement dans l'air printanier. Shaina lâcha tout aussi brusquement Esther, qui porta des doigts tremblants sur sa joue rougie par le coup. Elle adressa à son maître un regard farouche. Au bord de ses cils perlaient des larmes de rage.

« Que tu passes ta colère sur moi, je peux le comprendre, siffla Shaina. Mais que tu te mettes à blasphémer contre notre déesse... cela je ne peux le tolérer.

— J'en ai assez de tout ça, hoqueta Esther, la voix chargée de sanglots furieux. Pourquoi tu t'en prends toujours à moi ? Alors que toi aussi tu la détestes !

— Comment oses-tu proférer un mensonge pareil ! s'insurgea le chevalier. Je suis l'humble et fidèle servante de la déesse Athéna, ma vie lui appartient tout entière...

— Menteuse ! J'ai entendu des tas de choses sur toi et le chevalier Pégase. »

L'accusation fit chanceler la jeune femme. Où diable cette petite peste était-elle allée pêcher cette histoire qu'elle croyait morte et enterrée ? Nul n'avait été au courant des sentiments qu'elle avait jadis éprouvés pour Seiya. Personne de vivant en tout cas, de cela elle était certaine. Son esprit évoqua son défunt disciple Cassios qui s'était sacrifié pour elle, il y avait des années de cela. Elle avait alors fait une croix sur cet amour qu'elle considérait comme vain, futile et dangereux, et embrassé la cause d'Athéna et du Sanctuaire avec un dévouement qui tenait plus de l'acharnement désespéré que de la foi véritable... jusqu'au jour où sa fureur s'était adoucie. Elle avait fini par se laisser amadouer au contact de cette fille en apparence si fragile, mais qui menait sa propre lutte contre dieux et mortels pour maintenir le Sanctuaire debout.

Elle récupéra le masque gisant par terre, se pencha vers Esther.

« Remets-le.

— Non.

— Obéis, sinon je te promets que tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour le regretter.

— Non !

— Tu l'auras voulu... »

Elle se jeta sur la gamine dont elle agrippa la mâchoire sans ménagement, et voulut plaquer de force le masque sur son visage plissé de colère. Loin de se laisser faire, Esther planta ses dents féroces dans l'avant-bras de son maître, qui glapit de douleur autant que de surprise. Le souffle court, l'apprentie glissa hors de portée de son bourreau et se mit à détaler comme un lapin.

Sa fuite aveugle fut cependant de courte durée. Stoppée dans son élan par un mur de lin blanc et de dentelle, elle recula précipitamment et tomba sur son derrière en poussant un petit cri.

Esther leva de grands yeux apeurés vers la personne qu'elle venait de heurter. Sur le visage de la déesse se devinait une compassion empreinte d'une touche d'amusement.

« Voilà une jeune fille bien pressée, dit-elle.

— Déesse Athéna... souffla Esther. Pardonnez-moi ! »

Shaina poussa un soupir exaspéré. À présent que l'objet de son ressentiment se trouvait devant elle, Esther n'en menait plus aussi large. Elle-même mit un genou à terre et salua respectueusement sa supérieure. Cette dernière fit mine de l'ignorer, et fixa un regard sérieux sur la petite fille.

« Comment t'appelle-t-on ? demanda-t-elle.

— Esther... madame.

— C'est un joli nom, acquiesça Athéna en s'agenouillant près d'elle, indifférente à la poussière qui menaçait de maculer le bas de sa robe. Connais-tu sa signification ?

— Non, madame.

— Il signifie _étoile_, dans la langue des Hébreux. Tout à fait prédestiné pour un futur membre du zodiaque, tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Esther pinça les lèvres, secoua timidement la tête. La déesse haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ces larmes, Esther ?

— Je... Je crois pas que je pourrai devenir chevalier, marmonna-t-elle, tandis que sa voix se réduisait à un mince filet.

— Pourquoi cela ? J'ai entendu dire beaucoup de bien concernant tes capacités. L'étincelle de ton cosmos est très prometteuse, d'après ton maître. »

Esther fit la moue, étonnée par le compliment indirect. Shaina ne pouvait la blâmer, elle qui était si parcimonieuse de ses encouragements et de ses louanges.

« C'est trop dur, avoua finalement l'apprentie. C'est trop dur de vous aimer. »

Protégée par son masque, Shaina guettait la réaction d'Athéna face à cet aveu sans concession. Les lèvres de la divinité s'entrouvrirent, puis se fermèrent, retenant peut-être l'indicible vérité qui couvait dans son cœur.

« Tu ne m'aimes donc pas, Esther ?

— Je ne sais pas, madame, éluda celle-ci en détournant la tête.

— L'amour est un sentiment très compliqué, qui va parfois de pair avec la haine. Il est très difficile de faire la différence entre les deux, surtout lorsqu'ils s'accompagnent de violence.

— Je voudrais vous aimer, mais je n'y arrive pas... encore. C'est comme le masque.

— Le masque ?

— Pourquoi vous nous obligez à le porter ? s'exclama Esther. On étouffe là-dessous, on dirait que vous voulez toujours nous punir ! C'est parce que vous détestez les filles, que vous refusez de voir nos visages ? »

Athéna battit des paupières, stupéfaite. Shaina sentit le même étonnement l'envahir, ainsi qu'une étrange libération. C'était donc cela qui tourmentait la jeune Esther ? Depuis le début, l'apprentie avait mis un point d'honneur à rejeter toutes les règles, toutes les conventions auxquelles on cherchait à la plier. Le masque en faisait partie, bien sûr, il semblait même concentrer toute la colère et la révolte dont Esther pouvait faire preuve.

Décidément, cette petite lui ressemblait plus qu'elle ne désirait se l'avouer.

Au lieu de se fâcher, la déesse posa ses mains sur le visage d'Esther, et repoussa affectueusement les boucles brunes qui couraient sur son front et le long de ses joues.

« Je ne vous déteste pas, déclara-t-elle. C'est même tout le contraire ! Ce masque sert à dissimuler votre beauté et votre douceur mais aussi et surtout à les protéger contre le monde extérieur. La guerre est si cruelle, les combats sont si rudes, si éprouvants, et les sacrifices si grands. Vos visages mettent vos âmes à nu, ils sont tellement précieux à mes yeux... et ces masques sont de si fragiles remparts. Comprends-tu, Esther ? »

La fillette ne savait trop que répondre ; elle hocha lentement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Esther. Un jour viendra où tout cela prendra sens pour toi. »

Athéna tendit la main en direction du Serpentaire, qui lui remit alors le masque. Esther se laissa faire sans protester. Elle s'inclina profondément, et Shaina ne put qu'imaginer son expression grave et solennelle avant que l'enfant ne s'enfuie à nouveau, cette fois en direction du Colisée. La déesse et son chevalier suivirent sa silhouette du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle eût disparu au détour d'un bâtiment.

« Penses-tu qu'elle ait cru à mon mensonge ?

— Votre mensonge, madame ? s'enquit le Serpentaire.

— À propos du masque. J'y suis allée un peu fort, non ?

— Peut-être... »

Redoutant de comprendre l'allusion, Shaina se mordit la lèvre. Elle acheva de se relever pour se tenir aux côtés de la frêle réincarnation. Celle-ci se tourna vers elle, un sourire mélancolique peint sur ses lèvres pâles.

« Veux-tu que je te raconte une histoire, Shaina ?

— Je vous écoute, madame », acquiesça-t-elle d'un ton prudent.

La déesse baissa les paupières, et de sa bouche s'envola une vérité que, sans le vouloir, Shaina avait toujours soupçonnée.

C'était au temps des âges obscurs ; les ruines de la cité troyenne étaient encore fumantes à la suite des formidables combats qui s'y étaient déroulés. Deux camps divins avaient fini par se former, et la déesse aux yeux pers, aidée de son oncle Héphaistos, venait de créer la chevalerie du zodiaque. La première femme à avoir intégré son armée s'appelait Arachnée. Elle appartenait à la seconde génération de Saints, et protégeait la toute nouvelle maison du Scorpion. Sa force et son intelligence étaient telles qu'Athéna s'était immédiatement attachée à elle, plus qu'à aucun autre de ses vassaux.

« Mais elle m'a trahie, chuchota la déesse. Elle a préféré l'amour d'un autre chevalier aux honneurs et à la gloire que je lui réservais. J'ai tant pleuré sa mort, Shaina... mon cœur a saigné trop longtemps, j'en étais presque venue à songer d'interdire la chevalerie aux femmes. Mais ç'aurait été me priver de si grands talents... J'ai alors caché vos visages sous ce masque, pour ne plus avoir à me souvenir d'Arachnée, pour oublier mes propres faiblesses et ne plus jamais commettre cette faute impardonnable.

— Madame...

— Mais sais-tu, Shaina ? la coupa-t-elle, et sa voix était si cassée, si douloureuse que le Serpentaire sentit son cœur s'emballer. L'Histoire n'est que la triste répétition des mêmes péchés... »

Des doigts fins s'entrelacèrent aux siens, se mirent à les serrer très fort.

« Penses-tu encore à lui ? demanda Athéna sans oser la regarder.

— Comme à un souvenir lointain et nostalgique, répondit Shaina dans le même souffle.

— Merci de ne pas me mentir. Crois-tu qu'un jour, tu deviendras toi aussi un souvenir nostalgique ? »

L'émotion la saisit, puissante et dévastatrice telle une lame de fond. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Shaina ne regretta pas le masque qu'elle portait sur son visage, et qui à ce moment-là dissimulait la violence des sentiments qui l'assaillaient.

« Promets-moi de ne plus jamais ôter ton masque, Shaina. »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, si cruelles et si terribles pour toutes les deux, la déesse s'éloigna d'un pas souple, frôlant à peine le sol qui lui était consacré.

Les épaules de Shaina s'affaissèrent légèrement. Il lui faudrait bientôt retrouver Esther. Si elle en avait le courage, elle lui présenterait des excuses. Et lui avouerait que loin de détester Athéna, son seul crime était de trop l'aimer.

**~Fin~**


End file.
